


Sweet As Honey Cake

by OldandKinky



Series: Honey [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, First Time, Foreshadowing, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldandKinky/pseuds/OldandKinky
Summary: Jaskier's first time.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Honey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sweet As Honey Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "i'm a little obsessed with your story "Honey In Your Voice, Poison On Your Tongue" and i was wondering if you had any thoughts on jaskier's first time? doesn't have to be a fic, i just wanted to know what you were thinking of when you wrote that (listen i'm a slut for the angst of comparing his first experience with geralt lol)"

Jaskier's first time happens with the miller's son when Jaskier is 17. The boy is a beta, kind and gentle, someone he has known his whole life. His hands are just as uncertain as Jaskier's. He's had sex before, he assures him, but somehow Jaskier doubts the truth of that. Still, he takes his time, kissing Jaskier in the hayloft of his parents' barn, stroking work-roughened hands over his skin until Jaskier is squirming with need.

They're both surprised at how wet Jaskier is when the boy pushes a hand into his trousers, and if his curious prodding at Jaskier's cunt is a little uncomfortable at first, he's quickly forgiven. He plays with Jaskier's clit, maybe a little too roughly, but combined with the sweet yet hungry kisses and the hand curled into his hair, it's enough to have Jaskier coming with a shout that he muffles in the boy's shoulder.

When the boy fucks him, it's utterly unremarkable. The stretch of his cock inside Jaskier is nice, but he realises quickly that something is missing. He doesn't have to think too hard about what that something is. It's also over fast. The boy lasts just barely five minutes, and when he spills himself onto Jaskier's stomach, that sense of something missing remains.

It's not bad, as far as first times go. It's nice and sweet, but when his next heat hits, Jaskier wonders what bedding an alpha would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://oldandkinky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
